The present invention relates to a click mechanism of a timepiece and more particularly to a small sized and thinly formed click mechanism of a timepiece which is capable of determining the operating position of an external operating member of the timepiece and providing and audible click.
Conventionally, as for an external operating member such as a winding stem or the like, the pull-out position of the operating member was determined by the composition of a setting lever, a cluth lever and a setting lever spring combined at the periphery of the winding stem and at the same time, the pull-out position was ascertained by customers by provision of a clicking associated with the winding stem. Further, the winding stem was prevented from coming completely out of the timepiece by the above mentioned composition.
However, there were several disadvantages which having prevented such timepieces from being made in small size and thin. Namely, in the above mentioned composition, there are a relatively large number of parts. Moreover, several parts were composed combining planely on the winding stem and the fitting conditions of the parts and the winding stem were released by moving the parts in the thickness direction of the timepiece whereby it was impossible to make the timepiece in small size and thin. Furthermore, in an analogue watch, there were instances where another external operating member was used other than the ordinary winding stem, whereby miniaturization of the watch became even more difficult.